


The Official Unofficial MacGyver Trailer

by dragonflysoul



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ass-Kicking, Best Friends, Bromance, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Papa Jack, Team as Family, helicopter parent, mama matty, music video, promoting because CBS doesnt, spoilers season 1-3, trailer video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysoul/pseuds/dragonflysoul
Summary: *SPOILERS THROUGH SEASON THREE*Fan made #MacGyver Trailer.





	The Official Unofficial MacGyver Trailer

[The Official Unofficial MacGyver Trailer](https://vimeo.com/364201837) from [dragonfly](https://vimeo.com/user6837223) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

CBS cut MacGyver's season 4 and pushed it to 2020. So, it's time for Operation Improvise. Join us on Twitter Oct 11th 8pm ET-9pm ET to share your love (with kindness and positivity) for [#MacGyver](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=%23MacGyver). Let's make it trend when it should be airing! Thank you!

Also available on [YOUTUBE.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-potDN5bVY)


End file.
